


Order

by ashes0909



Series: Held [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Commands and Orders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: On the battlefield he gave the orders.People always assumed that would transfer to the bedroom, as well.Steve felt his cheeks heat at the thought, at how wrong it was.





	

After the ice one thing remained the same: Captain America gave the orders. In the middle of battle his world narrowed to a calm and controllable moment. When they fought the super-villain of the week, he knew what to do. He knew how to get his men in and out, how to minimize the damage. On the battlefield he gave the orders. 

People always assumed that would transfer to the bedroom, as well. 

Steve felt his cheeks heat at the thought, at how wrong it was. Pressing his lips together, he willed the color to fade from his cheeks as he handed Tony the drink. The drink he’d been ordered to make. 

It was a simple, mindless command. All the Avengers were in the common floor, setting the table for dinner. Natasha placed the silverware while Bruce handed Clint some bread rolls. Steve was ordered to the bar by Tony, and he followed the command automatically. It wasn’t until his hand curled around the whiskey, that he had the sense to blush at his eager reaction. 

“Everything okay?” Tony smirked as he accepted the drink Steve presented. “You look a little flushed.” His voice had turned smooth and silky. Tony’d been watching him, had been for a while now, and his gaze burned with a challenge...or was it a flirtation? Steve’s blush only deepened, now feeling held in place by his words alone.

Tony gestured to the chair next to him.“Sit down, Steve.” 

Steve sat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the lovely festiveferret for going completely insane with me on googledocs in this fic. :)


End file.
